Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings
by OhMyNinjas
Summary: I sequel to the TRF I guess. With my character "Nicole" in it. Don't shoot me. ;K
1. You Again

Me: NOT IN IT (IT'S LIKE A SEQUEL TO TFR) I guess...

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

CHAPTER 1-

Hanso: So! The Lost Desert huh?

Brynn: Yes, hurry up you're too slow.

Hanso: *sigh* Hey, look it's the Haunted Woods. Wanna go?

Brynn: We're on a mission.

Hanso: Let's just take a break! No harm done.

Brynn: I-

Hanso: *grabs wrist* TAKING A BREAK!

_As they walked by the Tall Dead Trees of the woods. They didn't realized that something was following them..._

Brynn: Where are we going?

Hanso: Visiting other famous peoples or something.

Brynn: ?

Hanso: I DON'T KNOW! I just want a break dammit.

_*twigs snapping behind them*_

Brynn: *takes out sword and turns around* WHO'S THERE?!

*silence*

Brynn: I SAID WHO'S THERE?!

Voice: Hello Brynneth...

Hanso: O.0 WHOA! IT KNOWS YOUR NAME. *wtf*

_The mysterious creature wearing a hoodie over it's face jumps down from the trees..._

Brynn: *jumps back* STAY AWAY FROM US!

Hanso: Hold on. You look familiar...

Creature: *takes off hoodie* Hi Hanso. :)

Hanso: OMG! CHARCOAL! XD XD *hug*

Brynn: O.0 ? ...

Nicole: *hugs back* You haven't changed at all...

Hanso: I'm surprise you still have that outfit...

Nicole: TT_TT *sad face*

Hanso: Oh, shit. Nevermind. I-I forgot-

Nicole: *stops hugging* It's okay.

Hanso: :(

Brynn: WHAT THE HELL?!

Hanso: Huh? OH! Nicky this is Brynn. Brynn, Nicky and crap.

Brynn: Hi :) *holds arm out to handshake*

Nicole: *rejects and doesn't respond*

Brynn: -_-

Hanso: Uh... Sorry I got Nicole in a bad mood.

Brynn: How? All you said is that you're surprised to see her wearing that outfit.

Nicole: TT_TT

Hanso: Quiet! Don't talk about it.

Brynn: WHY?! IT'S "JUST" CLOTHES!

Nicole: TT_TT *tear falls and hits her shoe*

Hanso: *notices* BRYNN! JUST DON'T TALK ABOUT OKAY?!

Brynn: ... *confused* OK, ok Fine.

Nicole: *wipes tears away* So. Whatcha doing here? I thought you'd be at The Lost Desert.

Brynn: How do you know?

Hanso: O.0

Nicole: The Faeries' Ruin Comic.

Brynn: COMIC?! WHAT COMIC?!

Nicole: *hands her comic*

Brynn: *takes a quick look near the end and blushes* FUCKERS! *rips up comic*

Nicole: ... :(

Hanso: Hey! That was Nicole's!

Brynn: Huh? Oh! So sorry. I-I was just-

Nicole: It's okay... Uh, Hanso. I asked a question.

Hanso: We're just here to take a break.

Nicole: A break? You haven't done anything yet.

Hanso: ...

Brynn: ...

Nicole: ...

Hanso: ... Well. We're already here! So, yeah. :x

Nicole: Ok, then? Uh, bye now. *leaves*

Hanso: *grabs her hand* Wait.

Brynn: :(

Nicole: ... *turns around*

Hanso: I mean, *blushes* why don't you help us?

Brynn: WHAT?!

Nicole: *blushes* Um. I don't know...

_Nicole and Hanso had a strange past. It had confusion, sadness, cuts, betrayal, love..._

Hanso: *leaned closer and forgeting about Brynn at the moment* Please?

Nicole: *pressed her head against his* Okay...

Hanso: *kiss*

Brynn: (JHDCBBDISBERFYBEUKFB) WHAT THE HELL!

Hanso: *stops* I-I Brynn. Sorry. :/

Nicole: ...

Hanso: ... Well! Uh, we should get going then! Eh he he :x

Nicole: Okay... *follows with head down*

Brynn: (I have a BAD feeling about this girl) Coming. *follows and staring at Nicole*

_At The Deserted Fairground..._

Nicole: *stops at entrance* Um.

Hanso: *looks back and stops, already in the fairgrounds* Don't worry that won't happen again.

Nicole: *looks up and gives a weak smile*

Hanso: *grabs hand* I'll be at your side this time :)

Nicole: Okay *follows and still holding hands*

Brynn: ;_; *following behind them*

Hanso: *blushes* So how about a game of Coconut Shy? (Oh god no. I'm in love again :( Why me?)

Nicole: TT_TT Are you teasing me?

Hanso: *remembers* Nevermind. O.0

Nicole: So how long are we gonna stay here, hero?

Hanso: **Ha. Ha. So funny Charcoal.** (BITCH. I'm a Master-Thief. NOT a hero.)

Nicole: :) Joking. But no, really. How long?

Hanso: IDK. Maybe after a couple of games or so.

Brynn: *looking at their hands angerly* Make it quick.

Shoyru: OMG! Do you see that Kougra's face?

Techo: Should I play the song?

Shoyru: HELLZ YA!

_Plays "Girlfriend" By Avirl Lavigne_

Speakers: *song* HEY HEY! YOU YOU! I don't like your girlfriend! NO WAY! NO WAY! I think you new one! HEY HEY! YOU YOU! I could be your girlfriend! *music* HEY HEY! YOU YOU! I know that you like me! NO WAY! NO WAY! You know it's not a secret! HEY HEY! YOU YOU! I want to be your girlfriend! *music end*

Brynn: ... :/

Speakers: "That was for Brynneth! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Brynn: *blushes and totally freaks out*

Hanso: I think we should should go now. *leaves with Nicky*

Nicole: Yeah... *leaves with Hanso*

Brynn: BIRIERYU HZIAADUD! Huh? Oh shit! Wait for me you bastards! *runs to catch up*


	2. Sakhmet

Me: I'z gonna start putting commas in my writing, more often now. THX for the advice, Teti!

_Nicole = Is a Purple Zafara with long black hair!_

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 2-

Brynn: Bitches. *panting*

Nicole: *stops holding Hanso's hand* Um, you know it's getting late...

Hanso: What? Oh, come on! Uh. *quickly looks around* (I don't want her to leave yet!) How about a spin of that Wheel Of Misfortune. :P

Nicole: ... Misfortune? Uh. Okay, I guess. *follows him*

_After a spin..._

Shadow Dude: MUAHAHAHA! That's why it's called the Wheel Of "Misfortune!" HAHAHAHA! You lost 500 Neopoints! *puts money in a small bag*

Nicole: BITCH!

Brynn: *to herself* Ha.

Hanso: :/ I'll pay you back later. *sees that nicole's VERY angry* Let's just go... *walks away*

Brynn: *meets up with Hanso at the exit* Where's Nicole?

Nicole: *comes back with something in her hands and holds it up* YO BITCHES! I'Z GOT MY SHIT BACK! XD

Brynn: Another thief? **This day just keeps on getting better and better.**

Hanso: Hellz ya! That's the Nicole I remember! *high five*

Brynn: Let's just go! *leaves*

Hanso: Urgh! Fine. *follows*

_As Brynn lead the way, at some point (A bit far behind from Brynn) Hanso was holding Nicole's hand once more..._

Nicole: *holding his hand* (Why is he always holding my hand? Please don't tell me...) *takes a quick look at Hanso's face* (Oh god! Yup. He's in love with me again. I thought he got over me! When... NO NICKY! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!)

Hanso: (Why am I still into her? Why can't I just get over her?! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! ... I H-love her. I l-love her? Love? NO! I DON'T! YES I DO! NO! YES! FUCK!)

Brynn: We're here. Well this is, Sakhmet.

Hanso: *stops holding hands, before Brynn sees them* I expected it bigger. Like there's only 13 things to do here!

Brynn: So?

Hanso: Meridell's bigger! There's 9! Plus the Meri Arces Farm. And! The inside the castle and Illusen's Glade! AND! The it's the only way to go to Darigan Citadel.

Brynn: OKAY! So what?! We still need to find the artefacts.

Nicole: In this, WHOLE DESERT?! How?!

Brynn: *facepalm* No, just the city.

Nicole: -_- Oh... (Stupid me)

Hanso: *grabs both of their hands and runs* LET'S GO THEN!

Brynn: (YES! Finally!)

Nicole: (I thought he DIDN'T like me. But the kiss. And holding hands ... URGH! CHOOSE ONE, HANSO!) :/

_They checked the whole city. But nothing. And they spilt up. Hanso and Nicole, and Brynn by herself..._

Hanso: *with Nicole* Osiri's Pottery? LAME!

Nicole: ... Hanso? Can I ask you something?

Hanso: *breaks somekind pot* Oops. Huh? Oh, uh sure.

Nicole: Do you still have feeling for me?

Hanso: ... Nicky. Of course I do.

Nicole: Even after all that crap? Kanrik. Opal. And ... my par-

Hanso: It's best not to talk about it.

Osiri: HEY!

Hanso: I was JUST a pot, lady.

Osiri: IT WAS "NOT" JUST A POT! IT WAS MY "BLACK OSIRIS PLATE!" IT'S WORTH ALMOST 20,000 NP!

Hanso: -_- That's a LOT just for an ugly little useless plate.

Osiri: :( IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU HAVE TO PAY!

Nicole: *grabs Hanso's hand* WE'RE LEAVING! *runs*

Hanso: (OMG! She grabbed MY hand this time! XD XD What? NO! What's wrong with me?)

Osiri: FUCKERS! I! WILL! FIND YOU!

Nicole: *still running* NOT IN THIS LIFE, BITCH!

Hanso: XD XD XD (FUCK YOU LOVE!)

_And they finally decided to go to the castle..._

Nicole: *still holding his hand, but is ignoring him* (IT'S THE THIEVES' GUILD SHIT ALL OVER AGAIN) :(

Hanso: (HELLZ YA! She obviously still likes me. We holding hands and CRAP! XD True love.)


	3. The Dream Spirit

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 3-

_After a while running around the castle (And they DID stop holding hands). They finally find Brynn talking to Amira..._

Nicole: *to Brynn* DOUCHEBAG! I was fucking looking ALL over for you! *panting *

Brynn: Too bad, so sad. And I'm busy talking to Amira, here.

Nicole: -_- (Bitch.)

Hanso: BRYNN?! Brryyynnnnnnn! *still running around*

Nicole: *pissed off at Hanso's yelling* GOD DAMMIT! HANSO, FUCKING SIT DOWN OR SOMETHING!

Hanso: *stops and sits down at the spot* I'm a good lwittle boy.

Nicole: *hides laugh*

Brynn: *still talking to Amira* Ok then. But, it's getting late. Can we stay here for the night?

Amira: Um... Sure! Why not... *not too happy about it* Follow me.

Nicole: *follows*

Brynn: Hey, Hanso.

Hanso: *sits up cuz was lying down at some point* What up?

Brynn: Let's go. *leaves*

Hanso: *gets up* Fine...

_Amira already showed Brynn and Hanso which room they can stay in..._

Amira: Okay. Here you go N-Nicole.

Nicole: *has head down and walks in room* Thanks...

Amira: *being a bitch* And tell Kanrik that I said "Hi". *closes door and leaves*

Nicole: TT_TT What a bastard.

_As most of Sakhmet's people fallen asleep, Nicole didn't sleep. Or CAN'T sleep. The Nightmares are too much. But it's not only the Nightmares. There's ALWAYS something watching her. It has Red Eyes, Wings, Four Legs, and a Tail. Or at least that all she can see. Whenever she try to get close, it would disappear. But there have been times where it got very close. Nicole calls it "The Dream Spirit" because it only shows up when she TRYS to go to sleep. And yes once again it was there..._

Nicole: *lying on the bed, looking out the window* Sakhmet doesn't look THAT bad at night.

The Dream Spirit: *comes in front of her and blocks her view*

Nicole: What?

The Dream Spirit: ...

Nicole: I'm NOT gonna go to sleep, if that's what you want me to do.

The Dream Spirit: *puts face close to hers* ...

Nicole: ... Your not gonna kiss me, are you?

The Dream Spirit: *backs up and lies down on the floor next to her*

Nicole: You know what happens when I try to sleep.

The Dream Spirit: You must...

Nicole: *jumps out of bed* HELL! YOU CAN TALK?!

The Dream Spirit: Yes...

Nicole: *freaking out* BIHC WICHN! WHY?! WHY, HAVEN'T YOU SAID SOMETHING BEFORE?!

The Dream Spirit: Calm down, child...

Nicole: FUCK! YOU SON A BITCH, CAN TALK AND CRAP!

* * *

Hanso: *next door and trying to block off Nicole's yelling with a pillow* What the hell, Charcole...

* * *

The Dream Spirit: Listen. You need to stay quiet, before they find you again...

Nicole: WHO'S "THEY"?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN "AGAIN"?!

The Dream Spirit: Just stay quiet, please. "They" are all around us.

Nicole: ?

The Dream Spirit: *sigh* "They" are called "Darkmatter"...

Nicole: ?

The Dream Spirit: When they get to a person, they take over them. Like um, they're a person's DARK side...

Nicole: ?

The Dream Spirit: This is why I'm always here. To protect you...

Nicole: Why are they after me?

The Dream Spirit: Not really, that sure. It started when- you know...

Nicole: *head down* Yes... When I was Seven...

The Dream Spirit: But when you sleep, you are safe...

Nicole: I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND THIS SHIT!

The Dream Spirit: Just sleep, please...

Nicole: But I-I, why at night? People SLEEP at NIGHT.

The Dream Spirit: You are lucky too have me here. Most people don't have a spirit protecting them...

Nicole: But, YOU said that I'm "safe" when I sleep. Then why did I need you here?

The Dream Spirit: Because I'M here. You are only safe, when I'M here. Now, sleep...

Nicole: -_- Fine. BUT YOU BETTER EXPLAIN LATER!

The Dream Spirit: I promise...


	4. Wrong Stop

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 4-

_The first 3 hours went by fine. But slowly Nicole starting talking in her sleep..._

Nicole: Fucking stay away from me! *still sleeping*

The Dream Spirit: Crap. Not again...

Nicole: No! Stop staring at me! Y-You have NO EYES! NO FACE!

The Dream Spirit: It's almost morning...

Nicole: HELP! I CAN'T FUCKING MOVE! THE BROKEN GLASS! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

The Dream Spirit: It's just memories, Nicole...

Hanso: *comes in* WHAT'S WITH ALL THE FREAKING YELLING?!

The Dream Spirit: *disappears with a black mist*

Hanso: O.0 Whoa.

Nicole: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Hanso: Oh god, no. Again?! *goes to Nicole* Hey. Hello! Nicole? Wake up!

Nicole: *wakes up* WHA? OMG! HANSO! *hug*

Hanso: XD XD (Yay)

Nicole: HANSO, I'M SCARED!

Hanso: I can tell.

Nicole: D-don't leave me alone!

Hanso: I won't. But, it's like 3:00am. It's still dark out.

Nicole: ... *blushes* Um. Why don't you um, sleep with me?

Hanso: ... *blushes also* S-sure.

_And they slept (Together XD) til 7:00am..._

Brynn: *knocking on Hanso's door* HEY! WAKE UP!

*silence*

Brynn: Wake up or I'm going in there!

*more silence*

Brynn: THAT'S IT! *breaks in and sees that he's not there* WTF? Where? Must being eating breakfast already.

Amira: *comes* Wake up your friends already.

Brynn: I am. *knocking on Nicole's door*

Amira: Where's Hanso?

Brynn: *still knocking* I don't know.

Hanso: *wakes up* Huh? OH SHIT! CHARCOAL, WAKE UP!

Nicole: *wakes up* What?

Hanso: Brynn's awake and knocking on the door.

Nicole: ... Oh, crap.

Brynn: HEY! WAKE UP! *knocking*

Nicole: Uh. Just a minute!

Brynn: Well, hurry up! I'll meet you in the kitchen. *leaves*

Hanso: At least, she didn't come in.

Nicole: Yeah. We should go...

Hanso: Yeah...

Amira: *opens door* Hey, get up alr- O.0

Nicole: *blushes* Uh...

Hanso: IT'S "NOT" WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Amira: *freaking out* BNXNMZUIERYI! EWWW! GROSS!

Brynn: *comes back* What happened? O.0

Nicole: How'd you get here so fast?! (Hanso better not have...)

Brynn: E-ender Pearls... (SON OF A BITCH, NICOLE! FUCKING SLEPT WITH MY HANSO!)

Hanso: *blushing* Uh. Let's go eat breakfast, everybody! *leaves*

_After Breakfast..._

Brynn: Thank you so much, for letting us stay here.

Amira: Yes... You can go now. Bye! *doesn't want them here*

Brynn: 7_7 Okay? Bye...

Hanso: So, where to?

Nicole: What about the artefact? Isn't it here?

Brynn: Fyora made a mistake. It isn't here.

Nicole: Then, where is it?

Brynn: Qasala.

Hanso: YEAH! I'M COMING JAZAN! *runs*

Brynn: OTHER WAY!

Hanso: *turns around* My bad.

Nicole: Yup. Here comes his FAVORITE Ixi thief. :P *follows*

Hanso: Jelly?

Nicole: Jealous? No.

Hanso: Yes, you are! I'Z SEE IT IN YOUR EYES!

Nicole: Ha. **Sure. I totally believe you.**

Hanso: Come on! I bet your a Jazan Fangirl.

Nicole: You bet what?

Hanso: My Jacket!

Nicole: OKAY! Give me your jacket.

Hanso: Wha? No! You have to prove it. When we get there, you have to...

Nicole: How about ignore him?

Hanso: AND!

Nicole: Annoy him?

Hanso: Yup!

Nicole: HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA "IGNORE" HIM AND "ANNOY" HIM?!

Hanso: Just "break" something and when he yells, you ignore him. Simple.

Nicole: Okay...

Hanso: And if you loose! You have to...

Nicole: Give you MY jacket?

Hanso: No. Something good. Like... Your gold-heart locket!

Brynn: *snort* Lol, wut?

Nicole: But... I, um. Urgh! Okay, fine. (FUCKER)

Hanso: It going be mine! :)

Nicole: ARE WE THERE YET?!

Brynn: Almost.

Hanso: Ew. I can see it from here. It's smaller the Kiko Lake.

Brynn: That's because most of Kiko Lake, "IS" a lake. IT'S FUCKING CALLED "KIKO LAKE" FOR A REASON!

Nicole: Didn't someone blow up Kiko Lake?

Echo: *runs away with dynamite* I DIDN'T DO IT!

_Plays "Dynamite" By Taio Cruz_

Speakers: *song* I throw my hands up in the air sometimes! SAYING AYO! GOTTA LET GO! I wanna celebrate and live my life! SAYING AYO! BABY, LET'S GO! I came to DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE! I hit the floor! Cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans!

Brynn: WHAT THE HELL?!

Nicole: OMG! I LOVE THIS SONG! XD *fangirl mode*

Hanso: HA! I KNEW YOU WHERE "SOMEKIND" OF FANGIRL! JOE BUSTED!

Nicole: WHO GIVES A FUCK?! *startes singing along*

Hanso: *singing* I'm wearing all my favorites brands. brands, brands, brands! Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands!

Nicole: *singing* Cuz it goes on and on and on! AND IT GOES ON AND ON AND ON!

Together: *singing* I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES! SAYING AYO! GOTTA LET GO!

Brynn: Can you guys stop?

Hanso: *singing* CUZ WE GON' ROCK THIS CLUB! WE GON' GO ALL NIGHT!

Nicole: *singing* WE GON' LIGHT IT UP!

Together: *singing* LIKE IT'S DYNAMITE!

Brynn: STOP PLAYING THE SONG!

Speakers: *stops*

Nicole: *stops singing* Awww. TT_TT

Hanso: *humming the rest of the song*

Brynn: We're here.

Nicole: Ew. You say it like you're all epic but, your not.

Brynn: *deathglare* I'll kill you.

Nicole: That's rude.


	5. Qasala

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 5-

Nicole: But you can't kill me, IF I KILL YOU FIRST!

Brynn: I'LL LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! *takes out sword*

Hanso: Whoa! Hold on. Let's just find the fucking artecraft and get out of here.

Brynn: Fine. *puts sword away and leads the way*

Nicole: I still could have killed her. *follows*

Brynn: Ha! **Yeah. **With what?

Nicole: Oh, you'll find out soon... *hair covering face all creepy like*

Brynn: ?

Hanso: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's go!

_In Qasala..._

Hanso: Urgh! It's even worse in the inside!

Nicole: Yup.

Brynn: Oh, of course YOU AGREE!

Nicole: Wha?

Brynn: I uh, nevermind. Just look for the artefact. *leaves*

Hanso: What the fuck man?

Nicole: She's starting to act the Xandra.

Hanso: Let's just look for the stupid artefact. *grabs hand*

Nicole: Where?

Hanso: "Desert Arms." That weapon place. Cuz I know how much you like weapons. :P

Nicole: *blushes* Um, Thanks?

Hanso: I'z see you blushing.

Nicole: -_- Shut up. We're here.

Orange Lupe: Qasala was known for their weaponry, and will be once more.

Hanso: **Oooo. Fun fact.**

Nicole: *laughs* Well, some ARE kind of nice. I guess. *looking at the golden dagger*

Hanso: You looking at that Jazan Shield?

Nicole: No... *shifty eyes*

Hanso: I saw that.

Nicole: Whatever. There's no arefact here. Let's leave. *leaves*

Hanso: *steals something* Whatever you say. *follows*

Orange Lupe: Hmmm.

_Meanwhile..._

Brynn: *to herself* Stupid Nicole. Thinks she's better than me. *crashes in something* FUCK!

Green Kyrii: Why, hello there!

Brynn: What?

Green Kyrii: I see you've made your way to "Mystical Surroundings!"

Brynn: Mystical Surroundings? Have you seen an artefact around here?

Green Kyrii: Yes, I have! But Jazan has it at his palace. :(

Brynn: DAMMIT!

Green Kyrii: You seem stressed. Why not purchase the "Relaxing Shenkuu Rock Garden" background!

Brynn: I DON'T WANT YOUR LUXURY!

Green Kyrii: Don't need to get pissed lady.

Brynn: I'm wasting my time here. *leaves to Jazan's Palace*

Green Kyrii: *to himself* Bitch.

_Meanwhile, again..._

Hanso: Words of WHAT?!

Nicole: For the 27th time Hanso, ANTIQUITY!

Hanso: *snort* I know. I just like the way you say it.

Nicole: JUST! Nah, I don't care anymore.

Hanso: What does "Antiquity" mean anyway?

Nicole: Like um, the "ancient past" and shit.

Hanso: Then why not call it "Qasala's Ancient Past"?

Nicole: Why don't you ask the shopowner?

Hanso: What?

Yellow Nimmo: Being as old as Qasala is, there are plenty of writings worth reading.

Hanso: [Shit]

Nicole: Don't take it as a compliment, but you don't look THAT old.

Hanso: -_- *leaves to look around*

Yellow Nimmo: Thanks?

Nicole: I SAID "DON'T" TAKE IT AS A COMPLIMENT!

Hanso: *from the distance* Hey, Nicky!

Nicole: What?

Hanso: *comes with something in his hand* Look! *holds it up*

Nicole: What is that?

Hanso: *snickers* "The Journal Of Jazan!"

Nicole: :( I'M NOT A FANGIRL!

Hanso: *laughing* Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you would like to read it.

Nicole: No, I wouldn't. *crosses arms*

Hanso: *holds up something else* How 'bout this one?! "The MARRIAGE Of Prince Jazan?"

Nicole: DID YOU FIND THE ARTEFACT OR NOT?!

Hanso: No.

Nicole: *grabs hand* Then lets leave!

_At some other shop in Qasala..._

Hanso: Qasalan Delights?

Nicole: It's the only place left. Brynn already checked Mystical Surroundings.

Hanso: How do YOU know?

Nicole: I heard her yelling at the shopkeeper.

Hanso: Really? O.0 Wow. She's loud.

Nicole: Yup. She's at Jazan's Palace.

Hanso: I bet your DYING to go to the palace and meet Jazan.

Nicole: DAMMIT HANSO!

Green Techo: You look tense. Why not try a "Quasalan Cone" to cool off?

Nicole: Uh...

Hanso: I'Z WANT ONE!

Green Techo: Great! That will be 1,223 NP please.

Hanso: Urgh. That's a lot. But here. *pays her*

Nicole: Whatever. I'm gonna look around. *leaves*

Hanso: Kay!

Nicole: *looking at the Quasalan Foods* These are weird. "Rotten Queela Fruit?" Who would buy that?!

*bottles breaking near some boxes*

Nicole: ? *walks over*

Red Lupe: Dammit.

Nicole: Who are you?

Red Lupe: AHH! I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!


	6. Tomos

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 6-

Nicole: TOMOS?!

Tomos: I don't know you.

Nicole: What are you doing in QASALA?!

Tomos: TO VISIT NABILE, DAMMIT!

Nicole: And what are you stealing?

Tomos: "Nabiles Qasalan Delight."

Nicole: ?

Tomos: *blushes* WHAT?! It's her favorite!

Nicole: I see you blushing. Wait. Y-you LIKE NABILE, DON'T YOU?!

Tomos: NO, I DON'T!

Hanso: Yo! What's with yelling? O.0 Tomos?

Tomos: What's up!

Hanso: O.0 *hands Nicole something* So, I bought a "Qasalan Cone" for you, Charcoal!

Tomos: Charcoal?

Nicole: *takes it* It's my weird nickname, Hanso gave me.

Tomos: Clever.

Hanso: :P

Nicole: *to Hanso* So did you find the artefact?

Hanso: TT_TT No.

Tomos: Oh, yeah. Fyora send Hanso and Brynn to find some artefacts. Where is she anyway? Did you replaced her, so you can be with Hanso?

Nicole: *blushes* No! She's at Jazan's Palace!

Tomos: OKAY! Fuck. Don't need to get pissed off.

Hanso: Why don't you come with us? *leaves with Nicole*

Tomos: Sure. *follows*

Hanso: Hey, Charcole?

Nicole: What?

Hanso: Guess what I saw.

Nicole: Better not be a Jazan thing.

Hanso: No. It was TAMALES! XD

Nicole: Oh, no.

Tomos: You mean those "Mummy Tamales?"

Hanso: Can I tell him the joke?

Nicole: TT_TT Fine!

Tomos: What joke?

Hanso: *snickers* Okay. Tomos?

Tomos: What's the joke?

Hanso: What do Mexicans get for Christmas?

Nicole: TT_TT

Tomos: What?

Hanso: Tamales, so they have something to wrap up! *laughing like hell*

Tomos: *laughing also* Oh, I get it!

Nicole: *crosses arms* I'm a fucking Mexican. TT_TT

Hanso: *puts arm around her* You'll get over it.

Tomos: ?

_Jazan's Palace. (No more Cone :P)_

Tomos: Well, this is something.

Hanso: THIS PLACE IS BIGGER THAN SAKHMET'S CASTLE?!

Nicole: That makes no sense.

Tomos: Yeah. It's not like a lot of people come here anyways.

Hanso: Exactly. Why would you need a place this big?

Brynn: Oh. Hi, Hanso! And Tomos?

Tomos: Yo!

Brynn: Nicole...

Nicole: You...

Jazan: *comes in, shirtless* And me.

Nicole: *nosebleed* (OMG! HOT!)

Tomos: WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A SHIRT?!

Jazan: I don't? *looks* Shit! Fangirls!

Fangirls: AHHH! JAZAN'S SHIRTLESS!

Jazan: *runs* GET AWAY FROM ME!

Nabile: What's going on here?

Hanso: XD (NABILE!)

Tomos: (HELLZ YA! AND SHE'S "NOT" WEARING THAT STUPID DRESS!)

Jazan: Help!

Nabile: OMG! Again?! You bitches, leave!

Fangirl: OH MY GOD! NABILE'S MAD! RUN! *runs away*

Jazan: Thanks, babe.

Tomos: *heartbreak* Uh...

Hanso: (I'z always got Nicky. Or Brynn.)

Nicole: (I don't care.)

Brynn: Hello! Artefact?!

Jazan: Huh? Oh, yes. The artefact. It's in my treasurery.

Nicole, Hanso, and Tomos: TREASURERY?! XD

Jazan: Yes. Follow me...

_The Qasalan Treasurery... (WITH SHIRT! THANK GOD)_

Jazan: "I'LL" go get it. You three thieves stay here. *leaves*

Hanso: Go inside anyways Nicole!

Nicole: Urgh. This was a stupid bet. *leaves*

_10 Minutes later..._

Nicole: I'm back.

Tomos: What happened?

Nicole: Just stole some crap. He saw me. I ran.

Brynn: Your a terrible thief, Nicole.

Hanso: Xandra Alert!

Brynn: What?

Nicole: Your acting like Xandra. Like, what she said in the plot.

Brynn: NO, I'M NOT!

Jazan: *comes* YOU! I-

Hanso: JUST GIVE US THE ARTEFACT!

Jazan: *throws it at Hanso* HERE'S YOUR PIECE OF SHIT!

Hanso: *catches it* Yeah! Like a boss.

Nicole: *laughs*

Brynn: (Wasn't THAT funny)

Tomos: So... Where's Nabile?

Jazan: Why do YOU want to know?

Tomos: Can't a guy just see his best friend?

Jazan: Hmmm. *deathglare*

Brynn: And... IT'S DARK AGAIN! **Yay.**

Jazan: What are you trying to say?

Brynn: Can we s-

Nicole: YOU'RE TOO SLOW! LOOK CAN WE STAY HERE, FOR THE NIGHT OR WHAT?!

Brynn: HEY! I WA-

Jazan: I suppose.

Hanso: OOOO! YOU LOST!

Nicole: Lost? OH SHIT! I FORGOT! :(

Hanso: Locket please! *has hand out*

Nicole: *takes off necklace and gives it to him* TT_TT Your a BITCH.

Hanso: HA! JAZAN FANGIRL!

Jazan: WHERE?!

Hanso: HAHAHAHA! *drops locket in front of Brynn and it opens* Oops.

Nicole: HANSO!

Brynn: *picks it up and looks at pictures* Who are they? *shows Nicole*

Nicole: *knockes it out of her hands* NO ONE! TT_TT *starts crying and falls to her knees*

Hanso: Oh no.

Tomos: :(

Jazan: ?

Brynn: What the? *picks it up again*

Hanso: *kneels down and puts arm around her* Sorry. *hug*

Tomos: I'z want to see the locket. *goes over to Brynn*

Jazan: "I'LL" take a look first. *snatches locket*

Nicole: *still crying*

Hanso: Just forget about them.

Nicole: *a few tears coming down her face* Forget? Hanso, they were my parents...


	7. Leaving

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 7-

Hanso: Well. Maybe, you don't have to forget. But, just don't think about them.

Jazan: *looking at the locket* The Neopets on the right are you parents?

Hanso: WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?! SHE'S TRYING "NOT" TO THINK ABOUT IT!

Nicole: **No, the 3 little kids are my parents.**

Tomos: Really? :P

Nicole: *small laugh* Your a stupid fuck.

Brynn: *snatches locket from Jazan* So, the "Speckled Xweetok" is your mom and the "Blue Gelert" is your dad.

Nicole: Yes... *getting angry*

Brynn: Then who are the 3 on the right?

Nicole: *stands up and goes over* The "Purple Zafara" is me, the "Checkered Lupe" is my older brother, and the "Shadow Wocky" is my younger s-sister. TT_TT

Brynn: Sorry to ask...

Tomos: Fuck Neopets Logic.

Hanso: Yeah, whatever. I'm tired and sleepy. Can we stay or not?

Jazan: Sure. Follow me. *leaves*

Hanso: Yes... *follows*

Brynn: *gives locket to Nicole* Here. *leaves*

Nicole: *holding it tighly* Thanks... (I got to leave tonight.) *follows*

Tomos: Yo, Charcoal let's go! *runs*

_Jazan already gave them their rooms..._

_In Nicole's room (Hanso isn't there)..._

Nicole: *writing a letter, with a candle for light* Done. *get dagger and jams letter on the wooden door*

The Dream Spirit: *appears with a black mist* What are you doing?

Nicole: Leaving. *grabs ropes lying in the corner*

The Dream Spirit: Why?

Nicole: *at window* Cuz I got to see Kanrik.

The Dream Spirit: Hanso's not going to be happy about this.

Nicole: *throws ropes down and ties it to bed* I know. That's why I'm leaving now. *places locket on the bed*

The Dream Spirit: It's not safe at night.

Nicole: *at window* Then come with me. You have wings, you can fly.

The Dream Spirit: Yes, but I can't let anyone see me. That's why I left when Hanso came in the other night.

Nicole: *climbing down the rope* Well. You're still not going to stop me. I'm leaving with or without you.

The Dream Spirit: Good bye then. *disappears with a black mist*

Nicole: *at bottom* There. Now where's the Terror Mountain? *leaves*

_Morning..._

Hanso: *knocking on Nicole's door* Hey, yo Charcole! Wake the fuck up!

*silence*

Hanso: I'm gonna eat your breakfast!

*silence*

Hanso: Damn you. I'm coming in! *opens door* O.0 Nicky?

Tomos: *comes* What with the yelling? O_0 Where's Nicole?

Hanso: *goes towards the bed* Hey... *picks up locket* This is Nicole's locket...

Tomos: *looks at door* There's a letter! *grabs it and waves it Hanso's face*

Hanso: *snatches it* Let me see. *reads it*

_Note-_

_Hi Hanso!_

_You know how I never start a letter with "dear." So... yeah :P_

_You might have already noticed that I'm not in the room. Well, that's because I left._

_I know it's hard for you to see me go. So that's why I left last night._

_Please don't try to follow me. I'm fine. You might not see me in a while though._

_Just continue doing what Fyora told you and Brynn to do._

_Hope you find all the artefacts. And I did leave the locket behind._

_Yes, a bet is a bet. So, you can keep it. And remind Tomos that Nabile's married!_

_And I'm not a fuck Jazan Fangirl, Hanso. To be honest, he sort of freaks me out. -_-_

_Whatever. Bye and good luck!_

_ - From Charcole_

Tomos: What does it say?

Hanso: Well. At some point, she wants me remind you that Nabile's married.

Tomos: TT_TT Even in "Letter Form" she's mean.

Hanso: And she left last night...

Tomos: Bummer man.

Brynn: *comes* Hey. You guys gonna eat breakfast or what?

Hanso: TT_TT (NICKY WHY?!)

Brynn: What happened? *comes inside*

Tomos: Nicole left.

Brynn: Really? *looks at window* She went out the window.

Tomos: She also left a letter.

Hanso: *hands it Brynn* Here.

Brynn: *reads it* Whoa.

Tomos: What now? Are we going to go find the other artefacts? We already have one. Or get find Nicole?

Brynn: We have to report back to Fyora to give her the artefact. Then she'll tell what to do next.

Hanso: Yeah... TT_TT

Brynn: She'll be fine. Let's just go.

Tomos: OH! CAN I COME?! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO!

Brynn: Um...

Tomos: NICOLE'S GONE! AND 3 SETS OF EYES IS BETTER THAN 2!

Hanso: Stop trying to talk like me.

Brynn: Urgh! Fine.

Tomos: *group hug* YAY! TOGETHER FOR-EVA!

Brynn: *pushes him away* Don't do that again.

Tomos: Let's go! *runs out of room*


	8. How We Met

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 8-

_Walking to Faerieland..._

_Plays "On The Road Again" By Willie Nelson_

Speakers: *song* On the road again. Just can't wait to get on road again. The life I love is making music with my friends and I can't wait to get on the road again. *music*

Tomos: *singing* On the road again. Goin' places that I-

Brynn: FUCK YOU SPEAKERS!

Speakers: *stops*

Tomos: *stops also*

Brynn: I "HATE" COUNTRY MUSIC!

Hanso: *thinking about Nicole* Yeah... Me too.

Brynn: *sigh* She's fine.

Hanso: I know why she left.

Tomos: You want to tell us?

Hanso: Not now.

Tomos: M'kay.

Brynn: Come on. Faerieland right over there. *runs*

Tomos: WO WO! *runs*

_In Faerie City..._

Tomos: Can we try that "Faerie Personally Quiz" thing?

Brynn: No. *going in castle*

Tomos: Aww. TT_TT

Hanso: *sigh* (I can't believe Nicky "just" left.) *follows Brynn*

Tomos: *following also* Have you tried that quiz yet Hanso?

Hanso: Huh? Uh, yeah.

Tomos: Whacha get?

Hanso: A stupid "Air Faerie."

Tomos: Ha. What about Brynn?

Hanso: I don't know. Light Faerie, I think.

Tomos: And Nicole?

Hanso: -_- Dark Faerie...

Tomos: O.0 Whoa. That explains a lot...

Hanso: What's "that" suppose to mean?

Tomos: Uh. I don't know. Like mean, evil, and most happy at night.

Hanso: NICOLE'S NOT EVIL!

Tomos: Sorry?

Hanso: And she has nightmares at night. She's not happy about it.

Tomos: Oh.

Brynn: Is that why I saw you and Nicole sleeping together?

Hanso: *sigh* Yes. She was yelling in her sleep again.

Tomos: *to himself* Crazy.

Brynn: Really? How long has she been like that?

Hanso: Not really sure. Like- uh. It's a long story.

Brynn: We have time. Fyora's busy right now. We have to wait.

Hanso: *sigh* Fine. But ask question at the end please. No interuptions. Brynn.

Brynn: I promise nothing.

Tomos: *snort* LOL. Just like in TRF.

Hanso: Starting! Okay, I'm going to start off at the "waaayyyy" beginning. When I was seven. Before you Brynn.

Brynn: :P

Hanso: I just stole something from "Kayla." You know that witch from inside the Meridell Castle. And since I was there, the guards saw me. And chased me. And I ran ALL THE FUCKING WAY TO NEOPIAN CENTRAL. YES, EVEN THROUGH BRIGHTVALE.

Tomos: Whoa.

Hanso: Yeah, I know. Bitches right? Anyways. I needed a place to hide. And I saw a wall, so I climbed it. I turned out to be somekind of neighborhood. And they where close. And I saw an open window. Although it was a Two-Story house, I climbed it anyways. Cuz I was desperate. When the guards got over. They gave up because the neighborhood was pretty big. And so they left.

Tomos: What about you?

Hanso: I'M GETTING TO THAT!

Tomos: Oh.

Hanso: Urgh. Okay, so it turned out to be some girl's room. And I had to stay there for a while to make sure the guards were gone. But I stayed too long. Cuz next thing I know some Zafara comes and-

Tomos: IS IT NICOLE!?

Hanso: Yes...

Tomos: Oh shit!

Hanso; And she totally freaked out. She was wearing the most prettiest dress and I um, sort of liked her. *blushes*

Brynn: I KNEW IT!

Hanso: I tried to explain. And she wouldn't let me. Until I said that I stole something. Then she quieted down. So I explained and then she asked me how was it like being a thief. All I told her is that it was fun and risky. She smiled. And asked me to maybe show her sometime. And I said that I can show her tomorrow. Cuz she seemed REALLY cute. I came back the next night. She was still wears some "fancy" expensive stuff. I told her that she gots to change cuz sometimes you got to run and blend in with shadows. So she FINALLY found something. And no I didn't see her Tomos. -_-

Tomos: *about to ask* Oh.

Hanso: And it was soft of "big" on her. It's the same thing she still wears now. It was her mom's. But it fits her now that she's older. Anyways we got out the window. Without her parents knowing. And started stealing together. For nights. But then her parents noticed that she was missing one night. And when I came in her window. Nicole was "about" to leave with me. When her parents came in. Yelled at her. Called the 'Po Po." And her parents took Nicole away from me. I ran into the woods to hide. They couldn't fine me. But the next night I came to Nicole's window. And she told me that they were moving away, so I couldn't find her again. The next night they were getting in the car. I was hiding in the trees waving good bye. She saw me and waved back. Before that I promised her that I'll find her again. The last thing I remember from that night is seeing the car drive away.

Brynn: So that's how you two met.

Hanso: Yup!

Brynn: That "still" doesn't answer my question.

Hanso: Hold on! That was just the beginning.


	9. In Fyora's Council Chamber

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 9-

Brynn: Then start now.

Tomos: (TFR...)

Hanso: I wasn't there but Nicole did tell me later. So they were driving and Nicole was having an argument with her parents. She didn't tell actually what happened. But she told that the last thing she remember is yelling "I HATE YOU" at her parents. Then...

Brynn: Then what?

Hanso: Some stupid person crashed into them. Nicole was the only one who survived. She said that the glass cut her all up so she couldn't move. But someone from the other car got out and went to her. It was Kanrik. And he carried and took her with him. But then she told me that she saw "something" in the woods as they left. It wasn't me. But, it was just "watching her." And so Kanrik raised her to become a thief. She was still wearing that outfit. It's the last thing she has of her mom. That's why she cried a little when I was talking about in the Haunted Woods.

Brynn: TT_TT Oh.

Hanso: Eventually I found her again. Some years later. Cuz I was also in the Thieves Guild. And at some point I met you Brynneth. That's when she told me what happened. And then I got kicked out of the Thieves Guild. TT_TT

Tomos: *crying* TT_TT SUCH A SAD STORY!

Brynn: Still doesn't answer my question...

Hanso: Urgh. Okay, fine. But before I got kicked out, I remember Nicole telling that she has nightmares about the "thing" in the woods, that was watching her. Sometimes when she sleeps, she has flashbacks about that moment and sometimes it's sooo bad that she yells. And then whenever she thinks about it, she always tells me how much she regrets yelling "I HATE YOU" at her parents right before they died.

Tomos: *crying heart out* TT_TT OMG!

Brynn: Oh. What about she leaving?

Hanso: That's enough stories for today. When is god damn Fyora ready for us?

Brynn: I'm pretty sure it's just a little longer.

_30 minutes later..._

Speakers: "You may see Fyora now."

Brynn: YES! FINALLY! I LIKE THE SPEAKERS NOW!

Speakers: :D

_In Fyora's Council Chamber..._

Tomos: *kneels down*

Hanso: *just leaning against the wall, too busy think about Nicole to deal with shit*

Brynn: *kneels down also* My queen, we have brought the artefact that you requested for us to get.

Fyora: Yes. I am most thankful. *looking at Tomos* Who is this?

Brynn: This is Tomos.

Tomos: *jumps up* HI! *waving*

Fyora: Hello. *to Brynn* Why is he here?

Brynn: *stands up* Hanso wanted to go to the Haunted Woods to take a break and we ran into one of his friends. And she came with us to the Lost Desert. In Qasala she found Tomos and he came with us.

Fyora: What was he doing there?

Tomos: Well. I came to see Nabile...

Fyora: Yes. And who is this friend of Hanso's?

Hanso: Just an friend I use to know when I was little.

Fyora: What is her name?

Hanso: Her name's Nicole.

Fyora: *eyes widened* ... Oh. I have heard of her before.

Brynn: *eyebow raise* How?

Fyora: She's a great singer and good with spells. Nicole always visits Jhudora every now and then. And Illusen. She does a lot of traveling.

Brynn: Strange...

Hanso: (Since when?!)

Tomos: (Jhudora AND Illusen?)

Fyora: Where is she now?

Hanso: She left. To see Kanrik.

Fyora: I see.

Brynn: Do you know where the next artefact is my queen?

Fyora: One of the artefacts was here. But we took care of that while you where gone. The next one should be somewhere in Tyrannia.

Hanso: (Tyrannia? That's right next to Terror Mountain! Nicole, I'm on my way.)

Brynn: Indeed. We'll be going now. *leaves*

Hanso: *follows*

Tomos: WHAT ABOUT ME?!

Fyora: Tomos. You are now a part of mission. Go with them.

Tomos: HELLZ YA! *skips out the door, happily*


	10. Tyrannia

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 10-

_In Tyrannia..._

Brynn: Okay. This place is kind of big, so ask and leave. No wasting time. Got it?

Tomos: Got it!

Hanso: Sure.

Brynn: I'm gonna go search the Plateau. *leaves*

Tomos: Wanna search together Hanso? *notices that he already left* Hey! *runs to him*

Hanso: Tyrannian Petpets. Hm. *looks around*

Tomos: Brynn said to ask and leave.

Hanso: Do YOU speak Tyrannian?

Tomos: They just say "Ugga ugga," all day long.

Shopkeeper: UGGA! *slaps Tomos* UGGA UGGA UGGA!

Tomos: WTF LADY?!

Hanso: Ha. That's whatcha you get. :P

Tomos: Bitch. *looks around also*

Hanso: I remember when Nicole gave me a "Pet Rock" for my birthday.

Tomos: Ha. She didn't give you a "real" petpet.

Hanso: Eh. She told me now it can't run away.

Tomos: Bullshit. What happened to it?

Hanso: :) I lost it.

Tomos: At least it wasn't a real petpet.

Hanso: You know when you paint a "Pet Rock" Woodland it's a piece of wood.

Tomos: LOL.

Hanso: Yeah. Well, there's no artefact here lets go. *leaves*

Tomos: Kay. *follows*

_Searched most of Tyrannia. Spinned the wheels..._

_On the Tyrannian Plateau looking for Brynn..._

Tomos: Really?

Hanso: Yup.

Tomos: Wow. What about Brynn?

Hanso: I'm pretty sure she'll just go to Faerieland and look for the other artefacts. Waiting for me.

Tomos: Hm. Okay.

Hanso: And DON'T tell her where I went.

Tomos: Okay. Wait a minute.

Hanso: What?

Tomos: What about the Battleground shit. You know the Obelisk and allegiances.

Hanso: What about them?

Tomos: Isn't the Thieves Guild one of the allegiances you can join?

Hanso: *stops walking* Yes...

Tomos: But it's not on right now.

Hanso: Oh. *continues walking*

Tomos: So w-

Brynn: Tomos! Hanso! *waving* Over here!

Hanso and Tomos: *goes over*

Brynn: I've found the artefact. It was at Tyrannian War Memorial.

Tomos: Awesome. Let's take it to Fyora. *winks at Hanso*

Brynn: *eyebrow raise* ? Okay...

Hanso: Wait. Before we go, can we visit the "Lair Of The Beast?"

Brynn: "The Lair Of The Beast?" Why?

Hanso: I always wanted to visit it. I heard it's very scary. You scared Brynn?

Brynn: No! Fuck. Let's go! *leaves*

Tomos: Whoa. I did work.

Hanso: Yeah. I know. I'm a genius. It wasn't hard. Now lets go. *leaves*

Tomos: Eh... *follows, but doesn't want to go*

_In the cave..._

Brynn: Now what?

Tomos: We climb the rope.

Brynn: *climbs* Okay.

Tomos: *whispers* [You can go now. She's not looking.]

Hanso: *whispers* [Thanks Tomos.] *leaves*

Tomos: *climbs up*

Brynn: What's next?

Tomos: Go into the darkness.

Brynn: Alright. *goes in the darkness with Tomos*

Tomos: *stops* Wait. You hear that?

Brynn: *stops also* Yeah...

*LOUD SHRIEK*

Brynn: FUCK! IT WAS THE GOD DAMN BEAST! RUN! *runs out of there*

Tomos: SHIT! *runs out also*

_Back at the Tyrannian Plateau..._

Brynn: *runs out, panting*

Tomos: JESUS CHRIST! *runs out*

Brynn: *still panting* Wait. Where's Hanso?

Tomos: ... Um. *panting* He told me to no- Uh, I mean nothing!

Brynn: WHERE'S HANSO?!

Tomos: I CAN'T TELL YOU!

Brynn: *takes out sword* TELL ME!

Tomos: AH! OKAY, OKAY! HE LEFT!

Brynn: WHERE?!

Tomos: I DON'T KNOW! TO FIND NICOLE! Please don't kill me...

Brynn: WHAT?!


	11. Shenkuu

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 11-

Brynn: HE LEFT?!

Tomos: Yes. But he just wants us to give Fyora the artefact.

Brynn: FINE! BUT, I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS LATER. *leaves*

_Back in Fyora's Council Chambers..._

Tomos: *kneels down again* (This is getting annoying.)

Brynn: *kneels down also* My queen, I have brought back the other artefact.

Fyora: And thank you once more. Now, where's Hanso?

Brynn: He l-left to find Nicole.

Fyora: *sigh* When will he let her go.

Brynn: What do you mean?

Tomos: *jumps up* YEAH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!

Fyora: Calm down child.

Brynn: *stands up* Waiting for an answer here...

Fyora: Many horrible things happened to Nicole. She was depressed. Learned how to do magic. Many people bothered her. One time, she snapped and...

Brynn: And what?

Fyora: Um. Let's just say that, I fear she'll become some what like Xandra. I think Jhudora is teaching her evil things.

Brynn: Oh. (I KNEW SHE WAS EVIL!)

Tomos: Hmm. (Maybe...)

Fyora: I'll keep an eye on her. Hanso should be fine. Just go find the other artefacts. Two of them are in Shenkuu.

Brynn: Okay, we'll go get them. *leaves*

Tomos: *follows*

_In Shenkuu..._

Brynn: Okay. This place isn't so big. Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way.

Tomos: *leaving* Yeah, yeah.

Brynn: *to herself* Then I'm gonna find Hanso... *leaves*

_Blah, blah, they searched and crap..._

Brynn: Well, it isn't here. Maybe Tomos found it.

Tomos: *playing Kou-Jong* Fuck you Linae!

Linae: You're just mad that I'm better than you.

Tomos: Fuck this shit! *stands up*

Linae: *sticks tongue out*

Brynn: What are you doing?

Tomos: Playing Kou-Jong...

Brynn: Did you find the artefacts?

Tomos: Yes. And no.

Brynn: What do you mean, yes and NO?

Tomos: Linae has them and won't give them up unless I beat her at Kou-Jong.

Brynn: *angry, pushes Tomos away and sits down* Lets get this over with.

Linae: Nobody ever beats me at this game.

Brynn: Yeah, yeah.

_One game of Kou-Jong later..._

Linae: WHAT?! HOW?! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU, SO GOOD AT KOU-JONG?!

Brynn: I don't care. Now give me the artefacts. *stands up and has arm out*

Linae: FINE! *stands up and give them to her* Here's your crap.

Brynn: Thanks. *leaves* Come on Tomos!

Tomos: Coming! *runs to keep up*

_Terror Mountain..._

Tomos: WHOA! How did we come here so fast?!

Brynn: Ender Pearls. I got them from Hanso.

Tomos: Where did HE get them from?

Brynn: Hell if I knew.

Tomos: IT'S COLD! *shivers*

Brynn: *startes shivering also* F-fuck, you're right.

Tomos: L-let's go i-in the Ice C-caves. *leaves*

Brynn: F-fine. *follows*

_Ice Caves..._

Tomos: It's still cold. But it's better in here.

Brynn: Isn't Kari in here?

Tomos: Who?

Brynn: -_- The Negg Faerie.

Tomos: Oh, and yeah. *points* Over there. The Neggery? *snort* LOL.

Brynn: Lets go. *leaves*

Tomos: I don't like Kari. *follows*

_In the Neggery..._

Brynn: Thank you so much for the coats Kari.

Kari: No problem. *making Hot Coco*

Tomos: *has coat on and sitting by the fucking fire, but still shivering like hell*

Kari: Is he alright?

Brynn: He's from The Lost Desert. He's not use to the weather here.

Kari: That makes sense. Maybe you should see Taelia.

Brynn: Actually, we came to ask you if you seen Hanso.

Kari: Nope!

Brynn: How about Nicole?

Kari: *stops* N-Nicole? Um. I don't think so.

Brynn: ... Why is everyone like that when they hear Nicole's name?!

Kari: Ask Taelia.

Brynn: -_- Maybe I will. *opens door* Come on Tomos.

Tomos: C-can I just s-stay here? *shivering*

Brynn: Urgh. Fine! I'll find Hanso myself.

Tomos: Kay!


	12. Taelia

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 12-

Brynn: *slams door shut*

Kari: -_- **Very mature Brynn!**

Tomos: Y-you know she c-can't hear you r-right?

Kari: Yes. *hands Tomos Hot Coco* Here you go sweetie.

Tomos: :) Yay.

_Meanwhile on the top of Terror Mountain..._

Brynn: Urgh! It's even more fucked up here. *looks around* There's Taelia's Place. *walks over*

Taelia: Go on, you know you want to help me? :) Pretty please?

Brynn: Actually, I was hoping that you can help me.

Taelia: With what dear?

Brynn: Have you seen Hanso around here?

Taelia: Why, yes I have.

Brynn: Really? That great! You know where he is?

Taelia: Sadly, I do not. :( He only came to me, so he have a coat. It's FREEZING up here.

Brynn: I noticed.

Taelia: Yes, it's very cold. Why don't we go inside?

Brynn: Sure.

_Inside Taelia's weird "Igloo" home, sitting by the Fireplace..._

Taelia: *holding Hot Coco in her hands* Why do want to know where Hanso is?

Brynn: *also has Hot Coco* He went looking for ... "someone" and left me and Tomos in Tyrannia.

Taelia: Tomos?

Brynn: Long story. *slips Hot Coco*

Taelia: I see. So this "someone" is ... a girl right?

Brynn: Yes...

Taelia: I knew it. That's Hanso alright. *slips Hot Coco*

Brynn: *eyebrow raise* What's THAT suppose to mean?

Taelia: Oh, nothing... *shifty eyes* Um. So WHO is this "someone?" *drinks so more Hot Coco*

Brynn: Have you heard of Nicole?

Taelia: *spits out Hot Coco* WHAT?!

Brynn: SHIT MAN, GROSS! *jumps away*

Taelia: I-I'm sorry. *deep breath and sits down* It's just that ... Nicole? Why Nicole?!

Brynn: Hell if I know. *sits back down also*

Taelia: Strange. Hanso and Nicole? *slips Hot Coco*

Brynn: Why did you react that way?

Taelia: Nicole did something awful to me. And other people.

Brynn: Hm. What did she do to you?

Taelia: Do you remember the HATIC plot and Valin?

Brynn: Yes.

Taelia: Nicole was in the fucking background. When Valin left me there frozen in ice. Nicole came and STOLE FROM ME!

Brynn: *slips Hot Coco* Stupid Thieves.

Taelia: IN FRONT OF MY FACE! And then she did her stupid evil laugh and left.

Brynn: **Of course.**

Taelia: At least the worst wasn't on me.

Brynn: Yeah, yeah. Look, do you have any idea where he might be?

Taelia: Well, if it's Nicole, then The Thieves Guild.

Brynn: Where is it?

Taelia: Somewhere in the northeast of the mountains.

Brynn: *stands up* Okay. Anything else?

Taelia: Um. Actually yes. I know I seemed pissed off at Nicole. But, can you give her this. *takes something out of her pocket and hands it to her*

Brynn: *takes it* A Taelia Doll?

Taelia: Don't question it. Just give it to her. Hanso told me she wanted one, for some reason.

Brynn: *puts it in pocket* Probably to make a "Voodoo Doll" out of it.

Taelia: What?

Brynn: Oh, nothing... *leaves*

_Meanwhile again..._

Hanso: Almost there. God damn it's cold. Where's Taelia when you need her?

* * *

Taelia: *sipping Hot Coco by herself, chilling by the Fireplace, falling asleep*

* * *

Hanso: *thinks about it for a moment* Fuck her.

_At the Neggery..._

Kari: And the rarest of them all... "The Cool Negg!"

Tomos: *staring at the Confusionegg* IT'S SO CONFUSING! SO MANY FUCKING NEGGS!

Kari: ... God damn that negg.


	13. Kanrik

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 13-

_In The Thieves Guild..._

Nicole: Stop trying to avoid me Kanrik! *following him*

Kanrik: I'm not! I'm just very busy right now. I can't talk.

Nicole: Liar!

Kanrik: *getting pissed* Why don't you go annoy Opal?

Nicole: Opal's in Shadowglen Woods!

Kanrik: Yeah. Not that far from here. Now shoo.

Nicole: You're trying to get rid of me?

Kanrik: What? No, Nicole I love you.

Valin: What did I just hear?!

Nicole: Not like THAT Valin.

Valin: *chilling against the wall* Ha, I know.

Kanrik: What do you want Valin?

Valin: I'm just bored. So whatcha talking about? *playing with his dagger*

Kanrik: It's not your concern.

Valin: Pshh! Whatever, I'm out. *leaves*

Nicole: *to Kanrik* You're not busy at all. You just don't want to talk about it.

Kanrik: Nicole, your right. I don't want to talk about it. So, go do something else. Like in your room. *leaves*

Nicole: Son of a bitch. *turns around*

Hanso: *comes out of nowhere* Hello!

Nicole: *jumps back* LORD! HANSO WHAT THE FUCK?!

Hanso: **Yeah, I missed you too. **

Nicole: What are you doing here?

Hanso: I came back for you!

Nicole: Why?!

Hanso: To give this back. *gives her the locket*

Nicole: Hanso, I lost. You can have it. *walks away*

Hanso: Wait! So just like that, you want to forget?! *goes after her*

Nicole: I try my best.

Hanso: What about all the good times we had?!

Nicole: Had. It's not so happy now.

Hanso: That's because you're comparing them! Try to be happy for once!

Nicole: Just leave me alone. *opens door to her room*

Hanso: I will!.. follow you in there.

Nicole: I don't think so. *about to close door*

Hanso: I'M COMING IN! *runs inside*

Nicole: Hanso! Get out of here!

Hanso: Whoa. So this is your room? There's so many books.

Nicole: *closes door* Yes. DON'T YOU READ ANY!

Hanso: *looking around her desk* What's this? *opens book*

Nicole: THAT'S PRIVATE! *runs over*

Hanso: *holds her back* Just one page!

Nicole: DON'T YOU DARE! *knocks book out of his hands and falls*

Hanso: I got it! *catches it* Oops.

Nicole: WHATCHA DO?!

Hanso: Nothing! Something just fell out. *picks it up* It's a picture.

Nicole: *blushes* GIVE! *tries to take it back*

Hanso: Hold on. *holds picture up, so she can't reach it* I-It's a picture of us at the "Haunted Faire"...

Nicole: *gives up and sighs* Yes... *lies down, on bed* Do you remember that night?

Hanso: *still holding picture* Yup. Whenever I see your locket, I think of it. *lies down with her*

Nicole: *smiles* Remember "Coconut Shy?"

Hanso: *smiles also* Stupid coconut.

Nicole: *moves her body closer to his* It almost hit me.

Hanso: *puts arm around her* Yeah... And we went Trick or Treating...

Nicole: *smiles again* Got high on candy...

Hanso: *smiles and looks at Nicole, blushing* (I remember this scene.)

Nicole: *starts blushing also* (God damn, his face is so close to mine. Don't you even think about Hanso.)

Hanso: *leans closer and wraps arms around her*

Nicole: (I knew it. But I... might as well play along... Just so it won't be awkward!) *goes closer as well and puts hand up to Hanso's face*

Hanso: (Just like last time.) *kiss*

_Meanwhile..._

Kanrik: Valin?

Valin: *comes out of nowhere* What up?

Kanrik: Do you think I was too hard on Nicole?

Valin: Nah...

Kanrik: I even mentioned Opal! That was such a bitchy move.

Valin: She's fine. Hopefully... *playing with his dagger again*

Kanrik: *eyebrow raise*

Valin: Probably crying in the room. Like always after you two talk.

Kanrik: Always? (She ALWAYS cries after I talk to her?) Why am I like this?

Valin: Maybe you should go over there and try to make her feel better. I don't know.

Kanrik: I guess you're right.

Valin: Yesh! *fistpump*

Kanrik: Stay here. I'll be back. *leaves*

Valin: Let me know how it went!


	14. The Thieves Guild

**Darkness Haunting Me: 7 Somethings**

Chapter 14-

Kanrik: *knocks on Nicole's door* Nicole?

Nicole: *stops making-out with Hanso* Shit, Kanrik!

Hanso: [What?!]

Kanrik: ... Um, are you okay Nicole?

Nicole: *gets off of Hanso* I'm fine!

Kanrik: I um, can talk with you right now. If you want.

Nicole: Uh, no I'm good.

Kanrik: Are you sure? Can I at least ask you one question?

Nicole: Sure?

Kanrik: How long have you been away from Opal?

Nicole: [Shit. Never even thought of her.]

Hanso: [Who?]

Kanrik: Well?

Nicole: A few of days...

Kanrik: Really? Why? What have you been doing?

Nicole: -_- You're asking a lot of questions. You said one.

Kanrik: I'm just worried about you.

Nicole: Ha. Since when do you care?! When I'm here, you just ignore me! I'm better off just staying in Shadowglen Woods with Opal!

Hanso: Things just got real!

Kanrik: Who's voice is that?!

Nicole: *nervous* No one!

Hanso: [My bad.]

Kanrik: It sounds like "HANSO" TO ME!

Nicole: THAT'S A LIE!

Kanrik: *opens door* HANSO! OUT!

Hanso: It wasn't me! *puts hands up*

Nicole: It isn't what it looks like!

Kanrik: HANSO, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM NICOLE?!

Hanso: *puts arms down* Many...

Nicole: WHY?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HANSO?!

Kanrik: *ignoring her* EVEN "QUEEN FYORA" TOLD YOU!

Nicole: *yelling louder* AND HERE YOU GO AGAIN! IGNORING ME! WHY DON'T "YOU" STAY AWAY FROM ME?! I'M OUTTA HERE! *leaves*

Kanrik: What? *turns around* HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE! *goes after her*

Brynn: ... What's going on?

Hanso: What the? How-

Brynn: Valin, let me in.

Valin: You're pretty.

Nicole: STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! *runs into the snow* JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!

Kanrik: I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU THERE TO DIE! *goes back inside past Hanso* And leave Hanso. You're not in The Thieves Guild anymore.

Hanso: Yeah, yeah I know.

Brynn: And now that I found you, LET'S LEAVE!

Hanso: But, what about Nicole?!

Brynn: She's fine! We have to go to Faerieland! Fyora's waiting for us!

Hanso: But, Nicole... :(

Brynn: *getting annoyed* FORGET ABOUT HER! WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER ANYWAYS?!

Hanso: A-are you jealous?

Valin: Ooooo!

Brynn: *blushing* No!

Hanso: *crosses arms* And didn't you get some of the other artefacts already?

Brynn: Yes, but-

Hanso: See! You can do just fine without me! I'm going to find Nicole again! *runs off*

Brynn: Hanso, wait! *sigh*

Valin: And then there were TWO!

Brynn: Uh, BYE! *runs off*

Valin: That was BITCHY!


End file.
